


Counting.

by SardonicMemory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardonicMemory/pseuds/SardonicMemory
Summary: I made this because I was bored at school this morning.





	Counting.

_1 tile. 2 tiles. 3 tiles. 4 tiles. 5 tiles. 6 tiles. 7 tiles._

 

I've been here for two days. I've only just strated counting tiles now.

 

_43\. 44. 45. 46. 47. 48. 49. 50. 51. 52. 53. 54. 55. 56. 57. 58._

 

This is my 8th day here. I'm counting how many wounds and scars I have. Counting is so fun! I like it here. They give me food once a day, and they've even given me my own room! They're much nicer than my old owners. I don't mind them hurting me, my old owners did too. Besides, it gives me more things to count. I've counted 82 wounds so far. There's so much more to count! I'm so happy, there's no way I'll be bored here!

 

_0._

 

I'm counting how much food they've given me  today. I've stayed here for 63 days. Oh, how time flies. That's okay, though. As long as I'm not bored, then I won't have to worry. This is my home now, so I might as well enjoy it! I miss eating, though. I haven't eaten in 2 days.

 

_0._

 

I'm bored. Even counting isn't fun.

 

I'm bored.

 

I wanna go to the bright place now.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I was bored at school this morning.


End file.
